1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tip-up flag device for ice fishing incorporating a unique base frame supporting the tip-up device and a unique retaining and release structure for the flag to retain it in retracted position and release it when a fish unreels fishing line from a reel on which the line is wound.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Signalling devices of various types have been used with fishing apparatus in order to signal to the fisherman that a fish has taken the hook and pulled fishing line from the fishing reel. When ice fishing through a hole in the ice, a retracted signalling device, such as a signal flag, is retained in its non-signalling position by various structural arrangements. The following U.S. patents disclose structures which are relevant to ice fishing signal devices.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,608,783 Sep. 2, 1952 Rogers 2,636,303 Apr. 28, 1953 Feigley et al 2,654,176 Oct. 6, 1953 Kachelski et al 2,720,719 Oct. 18, 1955 Stancheck et al 3,352,048 Nov. 14, 1967 Fleming 3,641,693 Feb. 15, 1972 Pinnow 4,021,958 May 10, 1977 Snodie. ______________________________________